headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Elm Street
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = Elm St. | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Ohio | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = Springwood | locale = | residents = | appearances = A Nightmare on Elm Street | poi = 1419 Elm Street; 1428 Elm Street; 620 Elm Street | 1st = A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) }} is a street located in the fictional town of Springwood in the US State of Ohio and is the provincial setting used in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film franchise. A small suburban area, Elm Street has come to be known as the territorial killing field of the demonic dream entity known as Freddy Krueger. In addition to the original franchise, the location has been seen in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street as well as the various novels, comic books and video game adaptations of the series. Description A small suburban area, Elm Street has come to be known as the territorial killing field of the demonic dream entity known as Freddy Krueger. Notable locales include the boiler room where Freddy Krueger once worked and served as the lair wherein he brought kidnapped children before killing them. The Lantz residence - home to the late Glen Lantz and his parents, Mister and Mrs. Lantz is located at 1419 Elm Street. The Gray residence, where Tina Gray was murdered is located at 620 Elm Street. The Thompson family lived at 1428 Elm Street up until the time of the first nightmare murders. Residents included Marge Thompson, her husband, Sheriff Donald Thompson (up until his divorce), and daughter Nancy Thompson. Although Elm Street is traditionally the territory lorded over by Freddy Krueger, it was also a one-time stomping ground for East Coast serial killer Jason Voorhees. Guided by Krueger's actions, Voorhees broke into the residence at 1428 Elm Street and murdered a boy named Trey Cooper. Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Points of Interest * 1419 Elm Street (Lantz residence) * 1428 Elm Street (Thompson residence) * 620 Elm Street (Gray residence) * Freddy's boiler room Films that take place on * A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Characters from * Campbell, M.D. * Campbell, Mrs. * Christina Gray * Donald Thompson * Elaine Parker * Joey Crusel * Kristen Parker * Lori Campbell * Marcus Yeon * Marge Thompson * Mister Lantz * Mrs. Gray * Mrs. Lantz * Nancy Holbrook * Nancy Thompson * Phillip Anderson * Quentin Smith * Rod Lane * Taryn White * Will Stanton Notes & Trivia * Most of the residences featured in the original A Nightmare on Elm Street were filmed in Hollywood, California. * Blake Mueller and his father lived at house number 2170. It is unknown whether this street address is located on Elm Street or not. External Links * Elm Street at the Horror Film Wiki References ----